The Time of My Life
by dufaux
Summary: 50 moments in the lives of O'Brien and Jim. Slash. O'Brien/Jim.


**Comfort**

All he could do, now, was watch while trying to prove to Him that He wasn't alone and he hoped that, in the end, it would be enough, for O'Brien to win and for Judai to be okay.

**Kiss**

Their first kiss had left Jim entirely too pleased with himself, O'Brien slightly panicked (internally), but up for seconds, and Karen idly wondering how long it would be until they found some nice warm sunlight in this dark hellhole of a world.

**Soft**

Even with the seemingly rough exterior, the heart behind it was one of the kindest and most thoughtful souls he had ever met and that fueled much of the fondness he had for the boy.

**Pain**

He roughly kissed him and tasted blood, which inflamed him more than he'd care to admit.

**Potatoes**

Jim caught the thrown potato with expert ease and settled down to peel it while O'Brien worked on what he had called "the best damned steaks you'll ever eat" with his usual intensity and dedication.

**Rain**

He had planned to take a nap, since it would be another five days until the ship reached home, but those plans were dashed when he found both Johan and Jim, with identical expression of excitement, peeking into his room and asking him if he wanted to have a swim before dinner.

**Chocolate**

He loved the way the other boy's darker skin looked with a sheen of sweat covering it and the noises he made while under his ministrations were even better.

**Happiness**

He was nursing a scraped wrist, Jim's face was bruised and Karen was still agitated from the tumble the three of them had taken after the side of the river bank collapsed, but O'Brien couldn't really think of any other people he would rather be camping with, or possibly breaking his bones for.

**Telephone**

"I just wanted to say hello, since it's been a while and, oh, Karen says "Hi" too and it would be great if you could call me when you get this so we can get together sometimes and okay I'll see you soon O'Brien, g'bye!"

**Ears**

Going through surveillance tapes was generally tedious, and necessary, work, but O'Brien had never found it difficult until he tried to concentrate while Jim was shoving a tongue in his ear and softly singing something about "a man who leads a life of danger".

**Name**

"Crocodile...but that's not really your legal name, is it? It's not _actually_ on your birth certificate, right?" O'Brien asked with growing apprehension that only got worse when Jim simply turned and gave him a weird look, in reply.

**Sensual**

He watched him intently with a single arousal darkened eye, while straddling his friend, and listened to the way O'Brien groaned as he rolled his hips forward again.

**Death**

Ever since he had heard of Amon's disappearance, along with vague rumors of his actual profession, and even though he knew well enough that O'Brien was more than capable of taking care of himself, Jim worriedly found himself dreaming up all sorts of unpleasant situations that his companion could run into, in his line of work, every now and then.

**Sex**

Their first time involved Jim asking if he had ever done this before, between kisses, O'Brien flushing and admitting "only with a girl", and Jim chuckling, pulling him closer and assuring him that he'd show him how.

**Touch**

He could feel O'Brien's warm hands, at the base of his neck, and was confused until he felt the orange bandanna loosened and slipped up to cover his eye and then he was just amused and more than a little aroused.

**Weakness**

Jim had been all for exploring the rest of the cavern until he felt himself pulled backwards into a warm body, with one hand sneaking, from behind, between his legs and _moving_, another snaking around his waist to tug at his belt, a quiet request to "hold still", and Jim decided that the cave could wait because he really didn't think he'd be able to stay on his feet for very much longer anyways.

**Tears**

Karen and his parents had been the only ones to ever see him _really_ cry over anything, years ago, and now she was the only one watching him sigh more and more, after _months_ had passed, since O'Brien's predicted date of finishing his latest project for Industrial Illusions, and it looked like neither hide nor hair of the darker-skinned boy was appearing anytime soon.

**Speed**

"No, it's because you're a complete maniac when you drive-- what? No, I'm not scared, it's just every time you get behind the wheel-- what? No, I'm serious. I'm driving this time and-- I don't care if Karen likes it! It's just not safe to have you—No; I'm not apologizing to her. I'm going to come over and-- _I'm not apologizing to her_! Just listen for a sec-- What? Okay fine, I'm sorry about-- stop laughing it's not funny. Fine. No, I'm coming over right now and we're going out and I'll see you soon_goodbye_."

**Wind**

Jim laughed as an especially high gust of wind tore his hat clean off and flying high, which made him chase it and he laughed again when he noticed that O'Brien was right next to him trying to grab the damned thing.

**Freedom**

Jim felt the most alive when he was outdoors, preferably with plenty of sunlight and Karen, and even O'Brien couldn't help from grinning with sheer giddiness when Jim let out another excited whoop over the spectacular view, from the cliff, they had stumbled upon.

**Life**

"Okay. Daddy, I'd like you to meet Jim. I can explain why he only has one eye. No. Daddy, I'd like you to meet Jim. The crocodile is actually very tame. Even worse. Daddy, I'd like you to meet Jim. He's my boyfriend. Hm. (_sighs_) This is definitely going to take some more work."

**Jealousy**

Judai was animatedly recounting a tale of THE MOST INCREDIBLE DUEL EVER, Jim was laughing and O'Brien, to his dismay, couldn't figure out whom he was more jealous of.

**Hands**

He gently ran his thumb down the wicked looking scar, over flushed lips and then into the eagerly accepting mouth of his friend, with a small hum of pleasure and surprise.

**Taste**

Sometimes it was just nice to have things end up with Jim astride his lap and being able to take time and explore the taller boy's mouth with ease and no sense of hurry at all.

**Devotion**

As the eye shattered and pain pierced through his face, he winced and stumbled forward, not into the blank darkness as he had expected, but rather into the warm arms of someone who hadn't been there a moment ago, and smiled in relieved recognition.

**Forever**

His smiles came easily, his friendship, his love, but O'Brien knew that despite the general levity of his character, Jim always knew what the important things in life were and he was thankful for that fact.

**Blood**

Jim was shaking, on his knees, while clutching the red-stained side of his face with pain and confusion in his eye and O'Brien was filled with enough horror at what he had done that he wanted to do nothing but scream - until he woke up to the sight of his concerned companion asking him if he was all right.

**Sickness**

Bile rose in his throat as the dark gloved hands, of what had been Judai, hauled him up for another rough kiss and another and another until he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore and everything was spinning out of control when suddenly he heard a worried voice calling his name and opened his eyes to find O'Brien's hands on his shoulders and Karen looking more than just a little upset.

**Melody**

It would whisper while showing him things, he never wanted to see, and while he would never wish it on Him, he sometimes thought it would be nice to have someone to share the burden with.

**Star**

After all that had happened, it didn't take him long to decide that he wouldn't mind if he never again witnessed the bright glory of a comet in the sky.

**Home**

O'Brien didn't really know what to think the day when Karen decided to swallow nearly half of his deck, and he never really came to a satisfying conclusion even when things ended up with Jim arm-deep in the crocodile's mouth, scolding up a storm around the growling animal, profusely apologizing and promising to pay for any of the cards he couldn't salvage.

**Confusion**

O'Brien retched again, into the sink, coughed and told Jim that he really didn't have to stay, while the taller boy carefully held O'Brien's hair out of his face, chuckled, and told him that he didn't mind.

**Fear**

The bandages always reminded him that what he feared the most were the things that even Karen couldn't protect Him from.

**Lightning/Thunder**

Sometimes the coziest way to spend an evening together was to find something to eat, make sure Karen was underneath Jim's side of the couch and tune into a Pro-League duel starring the ever entertaining Manjoume Jun.

**Bonds**

There had been an odd feeling of relief when they both realized that the Pro League just didn't seem all that appealing and, despite O'Brien's line of work, their lives were heading to areas further and further away from the world of amazingly addictive card games.

**Market**

Hopefully it was Karen, their fellow shoppers were staring at, and not the sight of the two boys trying to see which one of them could pick up the most pounds of frozen beef, without falling over.

**Technology**

O'Brien thought that maybe he should feel honored that Jim had the great thoughtfulness to hum the theme from _Mission Impossible_, whenever he found him carefully taking apart his duel disk, but he mostly felt like flinging the thing at his head.

**Gift**

Jim Crocodile Cook knew how to appreciate a strong man when he found one and he especially valued the fact that despite his partner's _exceptionally_ impressive frame, therein resided a greater inner strength that even O'Brien was unaware of.

**Smile**

He didn't smile very often but that was okay, because when he did, a warm feeling would bubble up in his chest and that was enough to make it one of his on-going personal projects to see Austin O'Brien smile, as much as was humanly possible.

**Innocence**

O'Brien flushed and decided to concentrate more on the morning news, rather than the welcome sight of Jim in nothing but a pair of jeans, yawning and trying to find a mug for coffee.

**Completion**

Jim liked the way the soft king-sized Obelisk dorm bed felt, beneath him, almost as much as he liked the way he could tightly clutch O'Brien's shoulders, and try and keep quiet, as the other boy steadily and surely drove him towards orgasm.

**Clouds**

It was an overcast day, which Jim didn't usually like, but watching him gleefully hammer at the boulder, like a madman, O'Brien decided that no weather issues could possibly bring down his fossil-loving friend from the dinosaur-related high, he was currently riding.

**Sky**

He hated the ancient artifact, the pain it brought his friend, the way it had come to him and especially the fact that there was absolutely nothing he could do about any of it.

**Heaven**

Lying in the quiet darkened room with warm dozing form of his taller lover, next to him, was among those rare and far between moments where he felt safe and completely at peace with everything around him.

**Hell**

He had utterly _failed_, as a friend, as a partner, as someone that He'd had been counting on, by running away, and now all he could do was hide in the dark and see nothing but the dead eyes of a madman, in his head.

**Sun**

The sun warmed rocks, near the school, were a perfect place to doze off with Karen, and dream about a certain muscular young man of whom he definitely thought he might have feelings for, which surpassed simple friendship.

**Moon**

The bright moon and stars in the sky entranced him while O'Brien took a hold of his arm when he swayed and the boy soldier carefully watched him as a soft red glow began emanating from underneath pure white bandages.

**Waves**

He really did love him, that much he was sure of, but agreeing to go swimming with a crocodile at night, even one as _charming_ as Karen, was something he didn't think even Jim could convince him to do, for fun.

**Hair**

"I can't believe you managed to keep that hat on the entire time. You're going to have to wash it now, you know?"

**Supernova**

There was now hot white light filling their eyes and, despite the uncertainty of the situation, they both knew, between the two of them, they could definitely handle whatever was thrown their way.

THE END


End file.
